


Addiction

by MissSlothy



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSlothy/pseuds/MissSlothy
Summary: Steve knows when the addiction started.Danny, with his attitude and his strutting.  With his shirts and dress pants that barely contained him.  And those ties.  Damn, those ridiculous ties that he just couldn’t stop looking at.  The top button that never stayed buttoned.  The chest hair that tried to escape through the gap.  The way Danny’s Adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed.  His brain hadn’t known where to look next.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 33
Kudos: 228





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Iby for the tweet this is based on. I've spent a very happy Saturday morning writing this ::hugs::

Steve knows when the addiction started.

Arriving back on Hawaii to solve his Dad’s murder, he’d still been reeling from Freddie’s death. Exhausted and heart sore, only the anger raging inside him and his job had given him the energy to keep going. To get him up on his feet every morning, when all he really wanted to do was give up.

Then he met Danny.

Danny, with his attitude and his strutting. With his shirts and dress pants that barely contained him. And those ties. Damn, those ridiculous ties that he just couldn’t stop looking at. The top button that never stayed buttoned. The chest hair that tried to escape through the gap. The way Danny’s Adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed. His brain hadn’t known where to look next.

Well, actually, it had. It always searched out Danny’s backside. Recorded the way the fabric of his pants slid over his ass. Danny claimed he never did any exercise. Those pants, they proved the lie.

It wasn’t long before those pants got a starring role in his daydreams. Most of his night dreams too. Taking those pants off, they became his obsession. The tie might have featured too.

DADT was still a thing though, deeply ingrained in his psyche. Years ago he’d learnt to hide his sexuality. To admire from afar but not reveal. And his friendship with Danny was still new, and _so_ precious. So he’d locked down his attraction for Danny and his day wear and got on with the job the Governor had given him.

The plan had been working – kind of – until Danny moved in and started sleeping over.

He’d been in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. All his focus had been on a pan of eggs. Then Danny had strutted in, rolling up his shirt sleeves. Lightly tanned skin, freckles and muscles had appeared, a stark contrast against the light blue shirt he was wearing. His body had shivered with desire, taking his breath away. Only the smell of eggs burning had been enough to make him look away.

After that, Danny rolling up his sleeves became the highlight of his day. He’d deliberately wait to start cooking to lure Danny in. To trigger an argument, so he could watch the arms wave and the muscles flex, as the sleeves slowly, tantalizingly, rolled up. 

It continued even after Danny moved out again. Even while they were in other relationships. If he knew there’d be an opportunity to see Danny rolling his sleeves up, he’d be there. In the locker room, in the gym, on the beach. Every time it’d have the same effect on him: dry mouth, racing heart, face flushing, and blood rushing to his dick.

How the hell Danny didn’t notice, he has no idea.

H50H50H50

It’s ten years since he first met Danny. But they’re back where they started, with Danny sleeping on his couch. 

Some things have changed. Danny’s wardrobe choices are often more casual. That’s not a problem: looking at Danny in a white tee-shirt and jogging shorts is never a hardship. He mourns the loss of the ties but at least it means two buttons are undone, instead of just the top one. Danny’s been exercising more, which is a definite advantage. And he pays more for his shirts too. Now they fit Danny perfectly, clinging to his superbly defined abs and shoulders, shifting as his body moves. 

Every morning he finds a reason to cook Danny breakfast. To his relief, Danny plays along. Maybe Danny remembers too, he’s not sure, but it doesn’t really matter. When everything else in his world is going wrong, this gives him comfort. Reminds him of a time when, weirdly, things seemed simpler.

So, when Danny appears one morning with his sleeves down and buttons cuffed, it shakes his world to the core. It’s like he’s being denied the one thing that makes his day worth living. Shoving the food on the plates, he stomps out to the dining room. The table’s already set so he attacks his eggs with his fork, keeping his head down. Shoveling, he barely tastes the food.

“Steve. Look at me.”

Danny’s put his own food on the table but is still standing. Reluctantly, Steve meets his gaze. Swallowing hard, he forces himself not to look away as Danny studies him, head tilted to one side.

There’s silence. Then Danny bobs his head, like he’s come to a decision. Reaching down slowly, he unbuttons his cuff.

With growing horror, Steve can feel his cheeks blushing. Can feel the blood rushing to his dick. Danny’s rolling up his sleeve now, like he’s putting on a performance. Like he knows the secret and he’s mocking it. Shame and disappointment makes him feel sick.

Dropping his fork on the plate, making it clatter, he surges to his feet. Grabbing the plate, he tries to make for the kitchen. Suddenly Danny’s blocking his way, all muscles and tanned skin and it’s _too_ much. Putting his hands up between them, he signals for Danny to step away.

For a second, he thinks Danny’s going to do it. They’ve talked about triggers and boundaries, for both of them. But Danny takes a step forward. Slowly. Deliberately. And then he’s being kissed.

Shock is his first reaction. This can’t be happening. It’s like an out of body experience. Then his libido kicks in, along with all his senses. Danny tastes of minty toothpaste. His muscles feel warm and solid under his touch. Unable to stifle a groan, he explores further with his hands, drifting lower. Hands coming to rest on Danny’s ass, he confirms something: Danny does indeed work out.

H50H50H50

“You’re an idiot, you know that, right?”

Steve frowns. From his view point – stretched out naked on the bed between Danny’s legs, his chin resting on Danny’s belly – he has an excellent view of Danny, who’s half-propped up on pillows against the bedstead. Hair flopping over his face, Danny looks sweaty and flushed. Steve takes a second to enjoy the view, to rub his stubbled chin across Danny’s belly. “Is that any way to talk to someone who just gave you a blow job?”

When Danny tugs at his hair gently, pulling him up the bed, he complies willingly, eager for the kiss that he knows is waiting for him. They kiss for a while, lips, teeth and hands exploring. It’s been two days since they finally confessed their feelings for each other and it’s a Saturday. They’re not going anywhere any time soon.

Steve pulls away, breathing hard. Danny’s not the only one who just got a blow job. But to his surprise his dick is already showing interest in round two. Reaching down between their bodies, he cups Danny’s dick, rubbing gently. “So, you were saying something about me being an idiot?”

Danny hums. Shifts, so that Steve can get a better grip. “That thing you’ve got for my shirt sleeves. You think I didn’t notice?”

Steve tightens his grip. Squeezes. Grins when Danny gasps. Now, with hindsight, he knows that he wasn’t being subtle about the shirt sleeves. Or his addiction for the ties and pants. That doesn’t mean he can’t still have fun with it. “You could have told me.”

Danny’s body stills. “And get a punch in the face for my trouble? I like my face just the way it is, babe.”

Steve blinks, surprise overriding the signals from his dick. “You really think I would have done that?” Changing focus, he moves his hand to rest on Danny’s chest. Places it over Danny’s heart. He’s not good with words, not for things like this. Leaning in, he kisses instead. Slow, careful, putting everything he feels into it. 

Danny rolls over, pulls him in closer, matching his kiss, making his feelings known. Their bodies meet, naked skin touching from top to toe. Muscles flexing, limbs intertwining, they slowly bring each other off again. Grunts and cursed words of encouragement turn to sounds of pleasure as they plummet into their orgasms, clinging on to each other as they fall.

Stated and happy, with Danny spooned up behind him, he settles in to sleep. The last thing he sees is one of Danny’s work shirts, discarded on the floor, where he’d thrown it the night before. Thoroughly crumpled, sleeves still rolled up, it’s missing a few buttons. The shirt – like Danny – hadn’t given in easily. Smiling to himself at the memory, he falls asleep.

The End.


End file.
